


Pretty in Red

by mediumgrave



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Bottom Charles, Edgeplay, Kinkterror, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, top kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: “So!” Kevin claps his hands together, a cheesy and over practiced move. “You know the rules. Don’t move. Don’t get too loud.”Charles nods, and Kevin gives him a dangerous look.“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you honey.” He stands perfectly still as he waits.“Yes dear.”“Good! That’s one strike, but look at you learning so quickly.”





	Pretty in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 13 - Edgeplay from @RonTheMess kinktober list and Bloodsuckers from @HigherMagic on Twitter's KinkTerror list

Kevin's steps are anything but quiet as he crosses the plastic tarp that the two of them had laid out for the evening. It was something Kevin had complained about needing, but Charles persuaded him that they needed a clean home more than Kevin needed a bloodstained one. 

Besides, he’d be able to see the results of what they were about to do on the plastic soon enough.

Charles, oh sweet, beautiful, trusting, loving Charles, was seated on a chair before him. He was already unclothes, probably sticking to the chair a little due to the tarp. Ideally he’d be tied to the chair too, the idea of that paired with long strokes of the knife? That thought is so very sweet and absolutely beautiful. 

But, there were precautions that they were taking tonight. He absolutely knew Charles would love to be tied up, but he needed Charles to be able to be able to move if something went wrong. 

They’ve done this in small increments before. They’ve drawn this much blood before, but most of it had been Kevin’s. Charles let him do a couple of lines in the past as well. The first time they tried Kevin had shut himself in his room to take deep giggly breaths on his own. 

He’s gotten better with it though. The idea of being able to do this without completely losing himself to it. But, still no ropes. Just in case. 

Kevin takes Charles’ perfect jaw into his hand, gently lifting his face to look at him. “Hi handsome.” 

Charles smiles at him in the way that only Charles can, and it makes his heart flutter. "Hi there."

Kevin places a kiss against Charles’ forehead. “Still ready?”

He feels Charles nod, his soft hair brushing against his face and tickling him gently, “Yes, are you?”

“Mhm! I’m always ready for something like this!” Kevin straightens his posture again to show off how wide his smile is. They both know it’s for show, that they’re both a little nervous. But neither of them bring it up. 

On Charles’ part, he was trying very hard not to go into comforting dom mode. The nervousness made him want to hold onto Kevin and protect him, but that wasn’t the game to be played tonight. Not in the slightest.

“So!” Kevin claps his hands together, a cheesy and over practiced move. “You know the rules. Don’t move. Don’t get too loud.” There were other rules that were a part of this scene as well. Safe words, gestures, and a promise of aftercare afterwards. They had discussed this prior to the set up, but they both knew that they still stood.

Charles nods, and Kevin gives him a dangerous look. 

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you honey.” He stands perfectly still as he waits. 

“Yes dear.”

“Good! That’s one strike, but look at you learning so quickly.” There’s a renewed source of energy in the way that Kevin moves to grab supplies that are resting next to the chair. Despite that new flow, it breaks for a second as he glances at the knives laying there. It’s like a glitch, the way his body hesitates before moving smoothly again to grab the alcohol first. 

It’s cold as it makes contact with Charles’ skin. But, that isn’t the part about the alcohol that sticks out the most. It’s its scent. The way that it pierces through anything else that is present. It makes his adrenaline spike. That particular scent hasn’t ever been paired with anything that wasn’t painful. It’s a distinct promise guarded in the guise of a safety precaution. 

It’s just a small portion of skin cleaned for now, but they both know they will be seeing it again.

"There you go. All clean and ready for your first line." There is a giggle that follows the end of the sentence as he grabs a knife.

It’s one that the two of them picked out together. Kevin spent a good amount of time complaining that he knew how to pick out good knives on his own, but Charles insisted that they go together anyways. Kevin ended up being glad that he did, but he still pouted at his boyfriend for a good while.

He fixes his eyes on Charles’ as he runs a fresh alcohol soaked cotton pad across the blade. The feel of metal so close to his hands is intoxicating. Its familiarity is a sweet siren song, but one that he would only edge near. 

“Ready baby?”

Kevin moves before Charles can get an answer out of his mouth. The blade is pressed against his throat. Kevin waits. Charles’ breath catches, threatens to block his airways and not let him speak. “Y-yes dear.”

“So obedient! Oh that makes things so much easier.” The knife’s dull side is gently brushing down Charles’ neck to his chest, well below where any shirt lines would fall. As much as he’d love to be marked above here, his occupation as a teacher made that a hard no. 

Then he feels the metal flip, the new edge pressing against his skin. He barely registers this before the knife is no longer a gentle promise. Instead it's rough dragging on skin. His voice leaves him in a quiet whine. He knows its barely scratching the surface both figuratively and literally, but it doesn't stop the noise from leaving him. 

“Oh look at that! It’s still trapped under all of that skin!” Kevin's hand traces over the red mark the knife left, amused by this fact. 

He moves his hand, quickly replacing it with the pressure of the knife drawing another red line in skin. Then there’s another couple of quick lines, one after another. They are all perfectly the same depth, same size, and parallel. 

Charles would remark later that they looked like wolf scratches with how perfect they were. Kevin would say that they wouldn’t be that perfect unless they kept trying for the rest of their lives.

The Charles currently in front of him has his eyes closed, soft noises leaving him as he breathes out of his mouth. 

“You look so cute!” Kevin places a kiss against his chest before picking up the disinfecting supplies again. Technically speaking, they would be going over a relatively close area that was already clean, but it was a nice punctuation mark. More specifically a comma, closing a portion of the scene but creating an opening for a new one. 

Things are relatively quiet during this, other than a small hiss from Charles when the alcohol seeps into his scratches. They’re not deep, but alcohol always finds a way to make what it comes in contact with hurt. 

“You know Charles, I really have always adored the way the color red looks on you.” It’s all the warning Charles gets before the blade is sinking into his skin. Sinking is a little dramatic of a word, makes it sound more like a stab than a shallow cut. But, it’s hard to make that differentiation when there is a knife cutting him open.

With how quick the scratches were, this cut is slow and deliberate. Kevin is treating the opening of his skin like an art piece. Gently etching his details into an already carved sculpture, leaving his mark like a signature.

Kevin's face is close to Charles' chest, keeping a close watch over his creative destruction. His free hand is resting warmly on undamaged skin, it's warmth a heavy contrast to the pain of the blade.

Once Kevin's happy with that line he moves the blade to the side. Then he's carving another, pressing just a little deeper. Then another, just a little more deep.

Charles is startled when he feels Kevin pause with a gasp. 

Then he hears a shaky moan pour out of Kevin's lips.

Something that sounds so dangerous shouldn’t be so attractive.

The knife is being pulled away from its current cut, and a shaky hand is replacing it. The soft pressure is enough to make the wound throb. Kevin’s hand brushes over the cuts, smearing the blood down Charles’ chest in the process. 

Kevin licks the blood off of his finger tips, savoring the familiar taste of iron on his tongue. 

The lack of clothing did nothing to hide how this was affecting charles. 

It’d be so easy to get lost in all of this. To be completely absorbed in this feeling again instead of the mere fraction that this all provided. Rooms full of the liquid, adorning the walls and floors. The scent, the taste. All of it is so near.

It’s very difficult for Kevin to pull himself away to grab more alcohol and another cotton pad. 

The action of cleaning over the wounds helps to break through his senses. Like a knife through skin, but not that metaphor because that was a little too close. 

He can hear the man he loves and cares for so dearly moan under his touch. It’s enough to keep him in reality, to help him remember why he’s trying so hard to not slip back.

But, that doesn’t mean he isn’t allowed to have a little fun with blood.

“You’re so pretty bleeding for me. I especially love the way your blood follows the contours of your flesh. It’s just so breathtaking!” Kevin is pressing two knives into Charles’ thighs, one per leg. 

The knives move in sync, but Kevin isn’t directly looking at them. He watches the way Charles’ face looks as the blades dance in his skin. The way that his face looks like it can’t decide between pleasure and pain is mesmerizing. 

“You like this too, don’t you sweetheart?”

Charles nods, lost in the floating feeling this all brought.

“Then why don’t you speak up and share it sweetie?” 

The question is paired with a particularly deep and quick cut, drawing out a loud moan from Charles.

Kevin tsks. “Quiet baby, don’t forget our rules!” Another pair of deep quick cuts follows.

Charles bites his lip to try and keep this noise down, drawing blood on his own.

Kevin pushes himself into a kiss with Charles. Or well, as much of a kiss as sucking the blood out of someone’s lip can be considered a kiss. 

Then he’s dropping onto his knees in front of Charles. His tongue presses into the wounds of one of his thighs before sucking here too. The blood here coats his mouth in a way that the small bite on Charles’ lip couldn’t dream of. The texture of soft flesh under licks of tongue is undescribable. All of it combined is absolute heaven. 

His mouth and chin are coated with blood and saliva as he pulls away and grins up at Charles. 

Charles’ eyes are half lidded as he pants and runs a hand through Kevin’s hair. 

Kevin giggles and nuzzles his hand. “All good?”

“Y-yeah. I think that’s all I have in me for tonight.”

Kevin gives him a pout, but can’t hold it for long as he’s grinning once again. “Guess I’ll just have to bathe you!”

Charles smiles, still hazy and a little scene drunk. “Guess you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of bandaids, kisses, and cuddles were given afterwards
> 
> Also, in case you didn't catch it I had a username change!   
eridanampoola --> mediumgrave


End file.
